New Seasons Come With New Changes
by Soccersnaz6
Summary: Lissa and Rose go to a boarding school in Montana and are best friends that have always made the Varsity soccer team all three years of their high school experience. But with a new coach what will happen? ALL HUMAN! RoseXDimitri & LissaXChristian.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about VA, Richelle Mead owns all. I just own the plot(:**

**Okay, I really hope you like this! If I get enough reviews saying to continue I will... If not then I might not continue... Please enjoy and review!**

Prologue:

I walked out onto St. Vladimir's soccer fields with my best friend Lissa Dragomir. Tryouts were today and even though we have both made varsity all three years of high school we weren't going to allow our senior year to be any different. My name is Rose Hathaway, by the way.

"So do you believe the rumors about the new hot coach from Russia?" Lissa asked me snapping me out of my day dreams.

"I guess. I mean we needed a new varsity coach." I said not really thinking about it.

"Apparently he's also the goalie trainer since he played professional keeper for Russia's team," Lissa said to me excitedly. The only reason she was pointing it out was because I was a goalie. I don't know what was wrong with me today but I was totally out of it. I really hope that it doesn't affect my try outs.

"Seriously?" I asked acting excited. I was nervous I my voice wavered letting her know it.

"Rose, you are going to kick everyone elses' ass. You've had a total of six goals scored on you our entire three years of high school," Lissa said trying to cheer me up.

"Haha, thanks, Liss. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this or something. I feel out of it." I admitted as we started getting closer to the group of girls trying out for teams. I immediately spotted Mia Rinaldi. She was a year younger than us and even though I hated her, she was one of the best forwards this school has ever seen so she was always on the varsity team with us.

"You'll do fine. And you better shape up cause try outs are gonna start any minute."

"Yeah I know," I told her setting my soccer bag down towards the outside of the circle. Lissa set her bag right next to me as one of the coaches blew his whistle signaling we needed to shut up and listen to him.

"All right, I know that it's hot out but I expect full effort at these tryouts," I heard an unrecognizable voice say. It sounded like he had a Russian accent too. I am guessing this was the new Varsity coach. "We're gonna start out by running. Everyone line up and when I blow my whistle run around the complex till I tell you girls to stop."

Damn. This was going to be a great try out… Not.

**Okay sooo, not that bad for a prologue right?(: Okay, maybe, I don't know I whipped this up in like.. 5 minutes? But I really like it...**

**Review and you will get a cookie!... Maybe...**


	2. Chapter 1

After about fifteen minutes of running the new coach finally blew his whistle. Some of the girls looked as if they were about to die. Lissa and I were starting to get there. In total we probably ran almost 4 miles which wasn't that bad.

"Okay, whoever is keeper come with me. The rest of you will scrimmage." The coach said… I was having the hardest time trying to remember his name. I walked next to Lissa on the way to our bags to get a water break and so I could get my gloves.

"Psst, Liss, what's his name?" I asked her in a whisper.

"The new coach?" She asked me looking around to find him.

"No, the creeper staring at us from the forest," I said in a sarcastic voice.

"WHAT!" Lissa yelped looking around.

"Your hair color explains everything," I said referring to her white blonde hair.

"Oh shut it. And his name is Dimitri Belikov… I think," She told me bringing her voice back down to a whisper.

"Thank you. Have fun scrimmaging," I told her with a sarcastic voice pulling my gloves out of my bag and walking away.

There wasn't that many other goalies at St. Vlad's. There was me, Meredith, who was a girl in my grade and a pretty amateur goalie, and a few other girls whose names' I didn't know.

"If you don't know my name, I'm Dimitri Belikov. I played for Russia's professional team as keeper but due to recent injuries I have decided to quit and I was asked to come to St. Vladimir's and help coach you. I will be the new varsity coach and also the keeper trainer.

"I want you to get with a partner and warm up," Dimitri instructed us looking us over. Damn was he hot. So the rumors were right not only about him playing pro or Russian, but also about him being hot.

Meredith and I were starting to get ready to warm each other up when Dimitri spoke up,

"Orange shoes, you come with me,"

I was confused and scared shitless at the same time. This guy seemed intense and even though Lissa and I practiced a ton throughout the summer, I was still nervous.

"Yes?" I asked jogging up to his side.

"You'll warm up with me. You've been on Varsity all three years,yes?" He asked me walking along the fields watching the others warm up.

"Yes that's correct," I told him trying to keep it together.

"Good. Then I expect you to give me your all. Now go get a ball," He said as I ran off. Jesus, this guy was as serious as freaking Kirova our headmistress. But he took it to a whole new level.

I ran back to get my ball and Meredith shot me a sympathetic look. I tried to give her a smile but failed. She laughed and I ran back tossing the ball to him. He checked to see if it had enough air and when he seemed content that it did he spoke up,

"All right, get on the ground first and then we'll do some other things," He told me as I sat down.

He tossed the ball to my left and I easily caught it with a perfect 'w' shape and bringing my knee up. I tossed it back to him and he tossed it to my right and again, I easily caught it with a perfect form.

"Great form," He commented after a few minutes of him tossing me the ball.

"Thanks," I said genuinely surprised by his comment. After a few more minutes of getting warmed up he told the other girls to stop and told everyone to go get a drink.

"So how did you do?" I asked Lissa pulling my neon orange gloves off to pick up my water bottle.

"Good I think," She said stretching out her calf. "What about you? I saw that you had to warm up with Coach Belikov."

"I guess I did well. Um, awky the turtle," I said putting my hand over the other and rotating my thumbs backwards. She started laughing.

"Is he really that serious?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, yeah. But he said I had good form," I said blushing a little bit.

"See! I told you that you would do fine, Rose!" She exclaimed as we started to walk back out onto the fields.

"I guess…" I said dismissing the topic.

We walked to the group forming around the rest of the coaches and learned that we were to start scrimmaging, full field, all players, and with goalies… That's a first. Lissa and I grabbed yellow pennies and walked towards the field where there was a bunch of other with yellow pennies and people who had on regular shirts. I ran back to goal and Lissa was trailing after me. I saw that Dimitri was watching… Great. No pressure or anything.

I found myself paying a lot more attention than I expected to the ball. A girl on the other team had gotten a hold of the ball and started dribbling the ball down the field with lightning speed. I immediately recognized who it was; it was Mia. Yes. I couldn't wait to humiliate her.

As I set myself up and stalked her (Yes an actual goalie term. Hahahaha(: ) I prepared myself. She had made it pass midfield with a freaking maradona, showoff, and was now about to make it pass the defenders. Lissa did a great job guarding her but one of Lissa's weakest points was getting nutmegged, and of course, Mia had taken advantage of that and kicked the ball right through her legs and sprinted on.

When she started coming closer she gave me an evil smile… Woah, not good. I was trying to decide whether to go out and tackle or stay my ground. As she neared I decided to go out and tackle. I sprinted towards her and threw myself on the ground and grabbed the ball and pulled it into my chest. Mia of course being the dumb little bitch that she is tried to kick the ball before I grabbed it so I ended up getting a knee to the side of my head.

I laid there for a minute in complete pain and let her get off of me. When I got up, the whole world started spinning. 'Shit', I thought to myself. I definitely had a concussion. I got one before from the exact thing a few years ago and of course I got one again. And I knew for a fact she did it on purpose. I looked for someone who was open and punted the ball. The punt was weak and Lissa shot me a look asking if I was okay but I didn't know what to say.

Was I okay? I mean I had another concussion. I walked back to the goal and turned around to inspect the field. I put my hand up to my head and pulled it back to see blood. That fucking bitch. She was going down.

Lissa looked at me again and I nodded. Sure, I was bleeding but I could live. We had scored our second goal and I ran up to congratulate everyone.

"Rose, you're bleeding!" Some girl who's name I didn't bother remembering exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's what happened when Mia freaking kneed me. I have a concussion but I should be fine." I told everyone. Lissa started freaking out.

"THAT BITCH! Are you okay? I can't believe this. I'll make her pay." Liss said going on and on.

"I'm fine, just try to not let anyone get passed you guys, I can only hold up for so long before I pass out." I told them all and they agreed.

I jogged back to the goal box feeling the eyes of coaches on me. I gulped nervously and started watching. They were playing with a vengeance and one of the other strikers and Mia were bringing the ball up the field. I used the back of my glove to wipe off some of the blood and sweat and got ready. The other chick decided to try to pull a rabona on me and shot the ball into the corner. I had practiced these saves all summer and punched it out behind the goal… Shit. That means a penalty kick. God dammit. Why wasn't I thinking?

The defense came back and marked up. Lissa was on Mia, thank God. I knew that Lissa could take Mia easily. I looked back and saw some pushing. I turned my attention back to the ball and saw the girl- I think her name was something like Leigha?- raising her hand and running to kick the ball. It was an easy catch thank god and I easily went up and with perfect form, bringing my knee up and making a perfect 'w' caught it. Thank you, God.

Mia gave me a sneer and as Lissa was running back shoved her slightly. Bitch. I thought to myself. Just as I was about to punt the ball the whistle blew and Dimitri called everyone in.

"All right girls, great try outs. I am not disappointed at all. We have another round tomorrow, be prepared. Be here same time. Good job, you are dismissed." He said and everyone started to walk back to their bags. As Lissa and I turned to start walking Dimitri had a different idea.

"Rose, Vasilisa, can I talk to you two for a moment?" He asked still standing there with the other coaches.

"Yeah, sure." We told him in unison.

"You girls are almost guaranteed spots on Varsity. But Rose, I saw you get kneed in the head earlier. Are you alright?" He asked sounding… Holy shit, concerned.

"Um, I think I might have a concussion but I will be fine with tryouts tomorrow." I told him looking at Lissa.

"If you think you have a concussion then I will take you to the infirmary, Vasilisa, you are dismissed. Good job."

"Um, thanks coach. Call me later, Rose." Lissa said running off to her bag.

Someone kill me now.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own VA. I just own the plot(: **

**Soo sorry it took me forever to update! This file was saved on a different computer and just last night I was able to upload it and finish writing. But I will try to update again as soon as I can. I have a big soccer tournament this weekend so I am not sure when. (And in the tournament I might be playing my old team and I will get to shove it in my old coach's face that my team doesn't suck.) Sorry, I am super excited about it(:**

**So anyways, enjoy!(: Aaaaand review.**

* * *

I walked back over to my bags and slid my cleats off and put on my sliders.

"Are you ready?" Dimitri asked studying me.

"Yeah." I told him throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking along side of him. My head was pounding and all I wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I don't think that you should do tryouts tomorrow if you really have a concussion, this season is important for your soccer career but it hasn't started yet and I am not supposed to tell you this, but you have already made Varsity so it doesn't matter." Dimitri said after a few minutes of walking.

"Really?" I asked looking at him to see if he was lying, instead he looked thoughtful.

"Yes, really."

"Were you upset when you were injured and decided to quit professional?" I asked him warily, not sure if he would want to share this information or not. He looked thoughtful for a few moments and then spoke up.

"Of course I was. I was pissed off, to tell you the truth. I felt my career end but I knew that there had to be something else I could do." He told me opening the door for me to the infirmary.

"Thanks." I told him walking through the door.

"Rose, what happened?" Dr. Olendzki asked as she saw my head.

"Um I got kneed in the side of the head during tryouts…" I said sheepishly.

"All right, come with me." She told me leading me back to a room. To my surprise Dimitri was following.

A half hour of tests later, we had our answer. I had a mild concussion and had to get a couple of stitches. I was probably going to be out for a while but luckily I had pain killers.

"Take it easy, Rose. And I want you to come back in a week so I can look at the stitches and see if you are healing well." Dr. Olendzki said

"All right. Thanks." I told her walking out the door. I could sense Dimitri at my heels.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked looking worried still.

"Yeah… Um thanks." I said awkwardly shifting my weight.

"No problem. If you need anything just let me know." He told me studying my face. Well that's what it looked like I guess he was studying my stitches and checking my eyes.

"Uh, okay. I guess I will see you around." I said as I turned around and my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rose! Are you okay? Is it a concussion?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" I said trying to walk away quickly but the fact that I felt like I might pass out didn't help.

"I'm hanging out with Christian." She said sounding a little guilty. Of course she was, Christian Ozera was Lissa's boyfriend and those two were almost inseparable. If you ask me, it's disgusting. Christian was snarky and sarcastic... A lot like me.

"Oh okay. Well, I am not supposed to be trying out tomorrow but I am still going to tryouts." I told her quickly once I was out of ear shot of Dimitri.

"Rose... Do you think that's a good idea?" Lissa asked sounding concerned. I rolled my eyes. I played games with a concussion before. If it were up to me, I would be playing.

"Yeah. I do. I gotta go, I just got back to my dorm and I plan on taking pain pills and passing out. Text me later." I said pulling a key out of one of my side pockets of my soccer bag and opening my door.

"Okay, I will. I hope you feel better and if you want any food or anything, text me and I'll get it for you." She said with a small giggle. I heard Christian saying something in the background... Ew. I didn't want to listen to this.

"Okay, I will. Bye." I said quickly hoping to hang up before I could hear anymore.

"'Kay, bye" She said and I hung up the second she finished her sentence.

I walked around my room changing into sweat pants and a different t-shirt not even bothering to shower. I opened the bottle or pain killers that I got from the doctor and pooped two in my mouth and went to lay down falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**fuck. sorry guys totally screwed that up. here yah go... i was most likely in a rush. ahhhhhhhhhhh i'm stupid. Anywho, i have a new story that will be coming out soon(: thanks for catching my stupid mistake. sorry bout that again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA in any way, nor do I own its characters! **

**Okay, sorry it took me so long. I was busy with soccer, school.. blah, blah, blah. Anyways, I hope you like the story!(: I will try to update as soon as I can! **

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache to an annoying beeping noise. I looked over and realized it was my alarm on my phone. I moaned shutting it off. I tried standing up and regretted it. I felt  
worse than hungover and I was so dizzy I felt like I would be on the verge of passing out. My stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom throwing up nothing but stomach acid since I hadn't eaten  
anything yet today. I looked in the mirror and realized that for having a pretty bad concussion and stitches on the side of my head, I didn't look that bad. I washed my voice carefully and got ready for the day by getting changed into some athletic shorts, a highligher pink sports bra, with an old white tournament t-shirt. I popped two pain killers and chugged some water, grabbed my phone, put on socks and my sliders and walked out my dorm heading out to the fields since tryouts started in a few minutes. When I reached the fields I saw some people whispering but I ignored them and walked up to Lissa.

"Hey, what's up?" I said sitting down next to her bag since I felt a little dizzy.

"Rose! You shouldn't be here!" She scolded me looking worried. I knew she was more comfortable with my presence though. "Oh well. I'll live." I said dismissing the subject. We looked over and saw girls whispering and giggling because Dimitri was walking onto the fields with the other coaches. Damn. He was really really hot.

"Yeah, but he's going to be pissed when he sees you-" Lissa started to say when she was cut off. "Rose, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked walking over in our direction. Shit. I slowly stood up.

"You simply said I couldn't play. Not that I couldn't come, Comrade." I said with a joking manner. At first I thought that maybe I went to far with the whole "Comrade" thing but by the look of it he wanted to smile.

"Yes, but you should be resting." He said, his face stern, removing any traces of a smile.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I said simply. Lissa looked uncomfortable and Dimitri looked aggrivated. I decided to shut down my Rose bravado. "I'm not going to play, I just wanted to watch." I said honestly. This caused him to give me a look that I couldn't read. Lissa looked surprised. Glad she had so much faith in me.  
"Alright. Just watching." He said walking away and calling everyone into a group. I sat down by Lissa's bag and as Mia walked by me she gave me a smug smile which I returned with showing her how cute the purple nail polish on my middle looked. She scoffed and rolled her eyes while walking away... Bitch. Dimitri got everyone into different teams and I watched as they started warming up.

"Don't you have a concussion?"

I jumped and turned around to see Christian, Lissa's boyfriend.

"Don't you have someone to annoy?" I shot back. Christian and I usually didn't get along much. And even though we didn't hate each other, we loved to bicker with each other.

"Yeah. That would be you." He said sitting down next to me and flipping his jet black hair out of his ice blue eyes.

"Well, I don't have much patience today cause yeah, I do have a concussion so I can't be out there." I said.

"I'm sorry." Christian said sounding sincere. We may not get along, but we knew how to be nice to each other. It was just rare that we were.

"It's okay... What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him.

"I came to cheer my girlfriend on. And to annoy you." He answered with a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch tryouts that I should be taking part in and to cheer my best friend on." I said simply.

After that we didn't say much. We cheered Lissa on and watched tryouts. My eyes kept flicking back to Dimitri to watch him. There was something about him that made me want to go and stand next to him.  
When tryouts were over I knew they would be announcing teams so I told Christian I would be back and got up to go stand next to Lissa.

"Nice job today. You were totally badass." I said giving her a smile.

"Thanks." She said through pants.

"Alright," Dimitri started with his Russian accent lacing the words like icing on a cake, "I saw a lot of effort these two days and even though I can't let everyone be on varsity, I was proud with what I saw. We'll be reading off teams starting with Freshman going to JV, than Varsity.

The Freshman coach read through a list of names and I didn't know any of the girls. I was guessing they were all freshman. Next was Junior Varsity. Again, most of the names I didn't know. I heard some of the names of Mia's friends and prayed that I would hear her name to but it never came. Dammit.

"Okay, Varsity; Vasilisa Dragomir," I heard her name and felt pride surge through me. He called one or two names then mine, "Rosemarie Hathaway." And when he said my name his eyes flicked up and meet mine with pride... That's strange. I thought to myself. I stood next to Lissa waiting and then I heard it. "Mia Rinaldi." And that was the last name he called. We only had two subs but it would be easy. Most of the people I knew. Thank God.

After a little more talking we were dismissed. I walked back to Lissa's bag with her chatting easily. When she looked up and saw Christian her face lit up. Ew. She walked a little faster leaving me behind.  
"Thanks." I called out to her trying to keep up.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly slowing down again.

"No problem. You go hang out with Christian. I'm going to go lay down. Text me later." I said walking away.

"Okay. Bye, Rose." "See yah." I said walking away. Out of my peripheral vision I people walking up towards me. I turned to see Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile. Two of my best friends.

"Hathaway, don't you have another concussion?" Eddie said with a easy smile.

"Yeah. I still need to whoop her ass." I said, falling in step with both of them.

"And the catfight begins." Mason said, looking worried.

"Aw, Mase, I'll win. You don't have to worry." I said giving a sickly sweet smile and walking away to my dorm leaving them behind. But I knew that wasn't the reason why he was worried. Mason had a huge crush on me. Sure, he was cute and all but he never really seemed like my type. As I opened my dorm door I sighed. Today was going to be a long day of nothing.


End file.
